Call of the Wild Force
Call of the Wild Force is the fifth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With the Master Org declaring war against all of mankind and animals. It's up to the Harmony Force Rangers to team up with the Wild Force Rangers and stop the Master Org and his evil army. Twilight's decision One fine morning, Twilight Sparkle and her friends once again had a wonderful concert. After the Rainboom Concert, Twilight decided to chose a vacation at Animarium. Unaware, The CMC, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed planed to stowaway and surprise them once they arrive the floating island. The Master Org's Resurrection Meanwhile, Sombra has resurrected the Master Org who has given Nightmare Moon his debt of gratitude. Nightmare Moon is preparing to help Master Org with his revenge and create a war between Orgs and all of Mankind. Meeting Princess Shayla/Singing to the Deer Zord The Mane 6, Spike and Sunset arrives at Animarium and met Princess Shayla and the Wild Force Rangers, Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Enrilé and Merrick Baliton. Later, Twilight and her friends began exploring the floating island and discover the Wildzords and Princess Shayla began singing to the Deer Zord as Merrick plays the flute. Surprise!/Merrick's Proposal/Ransik alerted the rangers Then, the CMC made a campfire surprise for the Twilight, Cole and their friends. They took it very well as they celebrate. Meanwhile, Merrick made a proposal to Princess Shayla and seek her hand in marriage and she said yes. Soon, They told their friends the good news. Suddenly, They discovered trouble in Canterlot High from the sacred water as Ransik alerted the rangers and tell them to meet him at the secret base. Meeting Ransik at the secret base Later in the secret base, Ransik warned the rangers and Princess Shayla about the Master Org brought back to life my Sombra and declared war to all of Mankind. Then, the CMC and Babs became the supporters and vowed to keep the secrets of the Power Rangers to themselves. The War of the Orgs has begun The war has begun and the Master Org has gathered all of his army of Putrids and his fellow orgs to take over all that stands in their way. The Rangers coming to the Rescue Just then, The Harmony Force and Wild Force Rangers came to the rescue as the fighting begins. Cole and Twilight fought the Master Org Cole and Twilight began their team work and fought the Master Org and combined their finishing moves. Suddenly, The Master Org grew into his gigantic size. Then, Animus appears and inform the rangers to use their Zords against him. Final Battle with the Megazords The Harmony Force Rangers and the Wild Force Rangers gathered their Zords and with the Elemental Megazord combined with the Ape Zord, Panda Zord, Rat Zord, Stingray Zord, Peacock Zord, Zebra Zord and Bat Zord into it's Wild Force Alphazord Mode. With help from the Wild Force Megazord, Kongazord, Isis Megazord, Predazord and Animus Megazord as they work together and combined their power as one. Master Org was defeated once again. The Animarium Wedding There was a wedding ceremony of Merrick and Princess Shayla in Animarium. Twilight, her friends, Spike, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and even Ransik and his followers attended it. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Princess Shayla Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Derpy *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam *Master Org Monsters of the Week * Olmega * Lion Tamer Org Songs #Song of Animaria Trivia * Transcript *Call of the Wild Force (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225